We Are Cassadines
by Nickels35
Summary: When the dead comes back with a vengeance to reclaim there life and there family
1. Chapter 1

Julian sat at the metro court bar downing his sorrows watching Alexis with Leonard and it made his stomach hurl. She hid no qualms about being out with another man. Suddenly his phone rang hello who is this not recognizing the voice on the other end they said a sister for a sister seems only fitting right. He answered what the Hell are you talking about then all he heard was silence he looked at his phone strangely at the cryptic message. Julian pondered for a moment then he thoughts went to Ava he ran out the metro court to get to Ava 's penthouse. But by the time he got there her door was agar he could never prepare himself for what happened next. As he pushed the door opened he dropped to his sister side there was blood all over her throat had been slit. He had called the cops on the way to her apartment ,he was in daze as he sat there in her blood holding his baby sister .

Mr. Jerome your tampering a crime scene office Bennett you have to step aside . No he yelled I should have been here to protect her he mumbled as the officers yelled her him out here as they dragged him aside. As Dante and the new detective came in he asked officer Bennett what the Hell happened here. He answered what ever it was she never seen it coming thanks. He bent down in front of Ava I guess Karma' s a bitch he said you know her Detective Willow said. Yeah Dante said Detective Willow meet Ava Jerome what's it to you she asked inquisitive he answered she is the mother of my baby sister Avery. Oh that's hard she is family detective Willow said Dante answered hell no she killed my cousin Connie as far as I'm concerned the bitch got what she deserved. Ohh this is personal huh Detective Willow said looking at Dante inquisitively. Dante said buy the looks of things someone slit her throat ,no he said I feel bad that I have to tell her daughter her mother is dead now she has no parents he said. Ouch I know the feeling detective Willow said it's going to be hard you want me to do it. Would you I was there when she found her dad that was hard enough Dante said . She found her dad Detective Willow, yeah in there apartment Dante said. Wow that's crazy partner I will tell her but you see here she never saw it coming she was slit with a clean blade. How do you Dante ask I know my blade she says and the way her face is like it surprised her. The two glasses at the table her killer was a man the way she dressed it was a Date we know her brother closed her eyes. Dante said that could be anyone Ava doesn't have a set type what does that mean Detective Willow said Well she slept with my baby brother ,my father and Dillon Quartermaines father. Ohh boy does her daughter know if her mother was dating anyone. We need to find out and fast before a mob war breaks out Dante says.

Back at the metro court Alexis was having Dinner with Leonard Brody when Christos walked in with Sam not far behind him going to meet Michael and Hayden in the far corner. Christos approach Mr. Brody Alexis looked up and choked up as if she saw a ghost both Christos and Leonard look at her strange are you ok Leonard asked yes . Christos with his thick Grecian accent said your your staring . Sorry umm she said stammering on her words you are the spitting image of my dead brother Stefan. the young man shrugged sorry for your loss he said , Thank you Alexis said it was a very long time ago. Leonard said Alexis this is Christos he is my head of Security at the new station he and my Son Seth will be running. Alexis shook his hand Alexis Davis nice to meet Christos like wise Ms. Davis . Sam came over mom are you alright yes sweetheart I'm fine she said with a chuckle it's not problem that this young man is standing here with my dead brothers face waitress I need a drink she said . Sam,Christos and Leonard stared at her baffled. The waitress came with her drink she drank it as fast as she got it Mark my words this is an omen she said. I'm sorry for interrupting but but your presence is required at the station some . Why is that Christos Mr. Brody said some of the staff do not want to answer to a 26 year old. He is in charge not because of his age it is that I trust him and he knows the business. Sam I'm ok sweetie go meet with Michael and Hayden it's ok everything is fine she said.

 _It had been months since Sam took over at Cassadines industries and getting ELQ back for the Quartermaines by blackmailing Nikolas with his life. He had got sick and she was the only match to save his life he only agreed because she threatened him with jail he would rather be alive and free to raise his son then in jail. In that Spencer stayed with her while he was in the hospital he refused at first but she threatened to have Laura thrown in prison if she pushed. Nikolas had been livid. That's very Cassadine of you Sam he said she laughed no Nikolas it's pay back she said you ,your mother and Liz decided to play God with my life then you had the audacity to lie to my face after every time input myself on the line for you. I would have done anything to help you but you were only worried about yourself. Sam I did this for us our family you,me Spencer ,Danny, Molly Kristina and Aunt Alexis. You didn't do it for us Nikolas spare me the Quartermaines are not your family Sam as he yelled. They have treated like family since before I found out you and i were family Nikolas. The way you mourned Emily I did the same thing for Jason and you stood there and watched me do so. With no care to how I felt but it's ok Nikolas because payback is a bitch. I did it for you Sam you deserved better you have endured more then you should have because of Jason ,she looked at him in disgust you still don't get why your wrong do you you smug Son of a bitch. I don't want to hear any more of your excuse good bye Nikolas this is the last good deed I will ever do for you ever and if you push me Nikolas I will make sure of it that I will see your ass in jail along with your mother_

She has since put Hayden and Michael in charge if Cassadines industries they have working diligently to restore the company to its former Glory. She was meeting then when she distracted by sight of her mother who looked like she had seen a ghost.


	2. Chapter 2

The detectives made there way to Kiki 's loft I could take the lead on this one Dante detective Willow says as she knocked on the door can I help you Kiki asked as she opened the door. Hi Ms. Jerome can we come in we need to speak to you as her and Dante entered . Kiki watched Dante and Detective Willow back and forth what is this about Kiki asked Dante... she says . Detective Willow says I'm sorry to inform you that your mother was founded murdered tonight in her apartment. No no no that-ttt can't be I just spoke to her not to long ago looking at Dante for confirmation. He could even look her in her eyes I'm sorry Kiki he grabbed her as she collapsed letting out a piercing cries that echoed through the apartment. I'm sorry Kiki he held her as she cried maybe it's like the last time and she is still out there some where. It's not like the last time Kiki I'm very sure of it we have a body. Just as Morgan, Serena and Seth came in Keke's you ready as the smiles left there faces. Morgan said Dante what's going on he looked up and nodded at his kid brother at that point Morgan knew what happen. As Seth and Serena rushed to her side I'm sorry Dante said as he got up. Seth and Serena sat beside her and held her as she cried, Morgan stood in complete shock. Detective Willow bent down I'm sorry sweet girl she got to leave , Morgan asked Dante what happened how did she die someone slit her throat open Morgan and Julian found her and he called the cops. Dante come on man this is Ava were talking about Morgan said. I'm sure if didn't see it myself I wouldn't believe it either but yeah it's Ava. Did you tell Dad ask no I have to go there and tell him. I hope you find who did this for Kiki and Avery sake, I will call and tell Dad if you want . Ok thanks man he said hugging his kid brother you ok man Dante asked him. Morgan shuffled looking down as he put his hands in his picked I don't know how to feel about it Dante even after everything she has done to me. I just feel bad for Kiki because she is my friend and she doesn't deserve to hurt over it. Yeah I know she doesn't he go be there for your friend let me knows what happens.

Dante and Detective Willow left Kiki 's loft that was harder then thought it would be Dante said. Why Detective Willow said I was there when her father died a couple years ago. Wow I'm sorry Dante said you were really calm in there he said looking at his partner. Well Dante this is our job and I didn't really know her so its easier for me she said. There is a lot of mystery to you detective Willow she shrugged no mystery I'm from Chicago. She thought to herself only if you knew she said looking at him with a sly grin. Dante 's phone rang He answered yeah dad yes that's what happened. I will talk to you later I'm working this case I don't care dad I'm doing this Kiki and Avery Dad I know but it's not about how I feel. Yeah I got to go dad Kiss Rocco for me I see you soon. So your dad huh Detective Willow said yeah that's my dad he wants to know why I care about this case he said with a dry chuckle

Sam returns to the table I'm sorry for that you two. Do you have an update for me Michael hesitate is Alexis ok Sam? Yeah she is ok Michael thank you for your concern Michael. Hayden said yes we have an update for you they were not just sifting money they were robbing Nikolas blind they were taking money and transferring it to there own personal accounts. Helena, Victor and someone named M. Blaed, how this could go unnoticed for years is baffling to me Hayden says. Who is M. Blaed Sam asked Michael said we don't know we are still trying to figure that out the company's financials are in ruins . Ok so what can we do fix it Sam says well we are working on that part we have to downsizing the company for now. Ok we downsize how much more money would it take to for us not to do that. Sam that will take us millions do you understand that do you have that kind of cash lying around because I don't. Hayden said. Alright write down a number Hayden looked at Sam flabbergasted but wrote down the number any way and passed it to Sam. She looked at ok and passed it to Michael who Who gave a slight nod. What was that all about Hayden looked baffled Michael said well between me and Sam we can swing it. But it will be an investment to the company to get it back in the black and we hope to see a huge return on it in the future. Do I even want to ask how Sam said well when I thought Jason died his late Grandfather helped me invest some companies that I seem to make a killing on Sam said with a smile. And you well Hayden said looking at Michael He laughed I have one Hell of a trust fund between my parents, the Quartermaines and my ex step father Jasper Jacks it's very hefty he said grinning. Hayden turned to Sam why would you do this after everything Nikolas and Helena has done to you. She looked at Hayden I have no use for Helena and regardless of how I feel about Nikolas he us family and that mean something. I know he was misguided into getting Emily back and that is someone we loved who we got back. But you have to understand that does not mean that I forgive him for basically handing my husband over to a woman I despise. And I would have done almost anything to get Jason back so I understand why he did it. Hayden there was a time that he donated blood to keep me alive, and he was there for me and Danny when he was sick. I am mainly doing this for Spencer and for the man my cousin use to be. I didn't have a lot of family growing up and when I came to Port Charles I had no one so as screwed up or dysfunctional he maybe he is still my family.

Christos said Mr. B this is about business you can speak freely in front of Ms. Davis Christos Leonard said. You have a lot of angry veteran newscaster threatening to walk they feel insulted they have to work for a 26 year old. Alexis can we reschedule dinner for another time I am very sorry about this. Yes we can she said never taking her eyes off Christos. After you have had your meal my driver will escort you home he said. Calling for the waiter I am paying for whatever Ms. Davis orders and whatever is leftover you can keep as your tip. I'm if your driver is taking me how will you get home Alexis asked. I will have Christos drive me home no worries my darling I will be fine Leonard said as He gave Her a kiss on the cheek and rushing to the elevators. It was nice meeting you Ms. Davis Christos said shaking her hand likewise Christos she said watching him as he walked away something was eerily familiar about him.


	3. Chapter 3

Christos stood at the Docks talking on the phone to someone yes everything is going according to plan I made contact yes just as we expected is how it went he said with a chuckle then hanging up. As he stood in silence thinking how much fun it's going to be when there plan comes together. No one will expect the havoc they will bring but people will learn fast that they are just as lethal as those prior to them. "Hey there brother "she said stepping out of the shadows well well what brings you out here he said smiling at her. You know why I'm here she said with smiling ,"aha so how did it go he said with an evil grin". It went perfectly she said with satisfaction I almost felt bad about she said laughing . "Any leads on the death on the death of the femme fatale Christos asked nope none so far and if there had been any her brother tampered the crime scene with his hysterics.

" It was Quite the scene needless to say he was like a wounded little puppy dog" she said cackling with glee I have to say he does really good work. Did you speak to him she asked ? He looked at her intently yes I did everything is going as it should Christos said. And I had the pleasure of meeting the infamous Natasha Cassadines he said laughing it's baffling to me as to why she doesn't just take her name back. You have me intrigued how did that go she said as she watched him with a sly grin on her face. She was completely speechless and of course I played stupid, but i seen it on her face she was completely enthralled.

And I also met her daughter Samantha he said, really ! Calida said yes she came over to check on her mother as she looked like she was going to faint but she stayed long enough for introduction she was very polite and then went back to her meeting with one Michael Corinthos and Ms. Hayden Barnes I'm guessing it was about Cassadines industries. Oh the former Mrs. Nikolas Cassadines yes that is the one she is a beautiful woman I see why he liked her ." Down boy "she said looking at her brother easy not so fast we work our way in slowly that way no one ever see it coming. ' But it's so boring keeping up appearances Christos said exasperatingly.

Awww at least you don't have to play doting detective not that I hate it but my gosh the amount of self righteous assholes,who think there better then you are. While I do like helping people either Jerome' s are on that list they are bottom feeders and her daughter looks more like her father they anything Calida said. Well I'm going to make contact miss Davis soon Christos said smiling. Ok brother but dont have to much fun with out me Calida says.

Days later Alexis was just finishing meeting a client and was getting lunch at the metro court when Julian approaches her with his sad dark eyes. Alexis I need to speak with you he said reaching for her. Alexis quickly pulled away I told before I'm sorry about Ava but I can't help fix you this time Julian. "Alexis please" grabbing her hand with force this time. Mr. Jerome get your hands off of her she said she doesn't want to be bothered Christos said from behind the couple. Julian turned around this is between me and my wife ex-wife both Alexis and Christos said. Hey pal your boss isn't her keeper she doesn't need you around her protecting her Julian glared at Christos . My boss doesn't have me following Ms. Davis I'm simply here for lunch the younger man replied looking Julian straight in eyes.

Julian get annoyed with him gets up from the chair look do you know who I am it will be wise not to cross me the mob boss said. Christos chuckled I didn't know you had it in you to threaten a man. But look here it is don't threaten a competitor you know nothing about I assure you mister Jerome it won't end well for you he said walking around Julian and sitting down gritting his teeth. " Goodbye Julian" Alexis said, 'Ms. Davis how are you today 'Christos said with impeccable manners I'm well thank you for asking she replied.

She was completely mystified my him there was something oddly familiar about him, she couldn't put her finger on what it was. Thank you for stepping in Alexis said but I could have handled it she said with a smirk. I'm sure you could have but you shouldn't have to after what he did to you Christos said.


	4. Chapter 4

_Nikolas did not fake his death he was poisoned by Helena and Sam saved his life and got him to sign over everything he had to her while he was in the hospital she had Spencer he and Danny have grown close in that time which there is a point to that in another story i am working on. Hayden is not related to Liz , Luke is not gone he left for alittle bit but came back, this story and a family that bind are connected. Alexis didn't go into a drunken stupor she went all Cassadine on that ass, sabrina is not dead she is with Griffin they are raising her son together it seems fitting to me and Morgan is not dead. And abby from days had a son by Michael not Chad sorry Chabby fans._

it had been weeks since they founded Ava dead in her apartment Julian had been in a funk his kids wouldn't speak to him his sister was gone and to top it off Alexis was dating again. And it was as if her Leonard her attached at the hip in recent weeks he couldn't get a chance to speak to her he knew if he had the chance she would forgive him and he could get his family back. He had most recently seen her with a blonde teenager for the last several weeks.

She was having Lunch with a client as he watched from the corner of the room when he client left that's when he approached her hey Alexis i need to speak with you Julian said sitting in the vacant seat. Oh yeah she said what's that your sorry how your boss made you, or your out of the business and you want a second chance to prove it to me and your children she said sorry been there done that heard that song already

You got away with trying to kill me bravo to you Julian,you caught with my guard down I promise you it won't happen again. She got really close to him an d whispered in his ear trust me you won't walk away next time. Learn a real hard lesson Julian never cross a Cassadine" Natasha " Luke said walking towards her Scum he said looking at Julian. I was as so sorry to hear about your dearly departed sister he said dripping with sarcasm.

"Screw Spencer" mind your own damn business i was talking to Alexis Julian said and now your not I have important business to discuss with Natasha here so you can go. Please go Julian we have nothing more to say to each other, I can't help you I'm sorry about what happen to Ava. I'm not giving up on us Alexis i know you still love me because I still love you.

My love for you Julian died on the docks that night you held that dagger to my throat that same dagger that caused me so much misery . Yes Julian you love me like Helena loves me Alexis says as Luke snickered at the table. The Dragon lady truly does adore you with her heart of stone Luke said.

I'm leaving for now but I will be coming back for you and out family Julian as he left. Anyway was the kid Stefan Luke asked "Yes" she is Alexis said what an unlucky kid no offense to you Natasha but the rest of the nutcase asylum were a bag of nuts. She rolled her eyes at Luke well have I mind you she has all of Stefan's good qualities. "Well god help the poor kid" with those parents Luke says.

Parking lot of General Hospital

You shouldn't be here the woman said I told you not to come here. Well I'm not running from her or anyone else I'm not going anywhere I'm staying here with my aunt and my cousins. I fear if she finds out she will kill you and me along with my Britta and my grandson. Don't be selfish your livelihoods isn't the only one at stake well guess get ready for a fight because I'm not leaving Kailey said walking away.

P.C.P.D

Julian stormed into the precinct what the hell are you doing to find my sisters killer. As you know Mr. Jerome it's an ongoing investigation we are exhausting all leads to bring your sister killer to justice. But it's a hard case Mr . Jerome because whoever killed your sister left no prints on the scene.

If you don't find them I will you would be working this case a little harder if it was anyone else right Julian says. Didn't you just get away with attempted murder of your ex-wife so don't come in this precinct acting all high and mighty maybe your sister paid for your sins Detective Willow says. When she said it a chill went up Julian spine he just got a unsettling feeling then he thought back to the night Ava was murdered." Sister for a sister seems quite fitting doesn't it Mister Jerome.

What did you say he asked her Mr. Jerome you and your sister are in the mob your going to act like that fact alone most likely is what got her killed. It happens a lot in your business so like I said we are working ever lead we possibly can detective Willow said. So delivery man came in I have a letter for a detective Willow and Detective West he said to the desk sergeant

Julian walked out of the precinct even more determined to find out what happened to his baby sister. Detective this came for the two of you both detective Willow and West looked suspiciously. Detective Willow opened the letter up and read we cordially invite you to Windermere for a night to remember at 7:00 pm

At the same time across town The Davis girls all simultaneously got these letters well. Sam turned to Jason what the he'll kind of game is Nikolas trying to play here Jason shook his head I don't know only one way to find out is to go.

Later on that evening as everyone made there way to Windermere Sam came bustling in I swear if this is some sick game I'm going to shoot your ass were you stand Nikolas she said to her cousin. Yeah what is going on Kristina and Molly said, yes why did you want all of us here Alexis asked. Yeah why am I apart of this Nathan said as Sam and Nikolas both rolled there eyes at him.

Christos asked Mr. Cassadine I am an a busy man I don't appreciate being summoned to your home. Aunt Alexis what's going on I have a real eerie feeling here Kailey said replaying what Lisel told her this afternoon

First off all I Didn't invite anyone anywhere I don't know what the Hell your talking about. Nikolas you have two seconds to explain why were here or I will shoot you Ahhh your all here because you are the next-generation of this family the man said smiling from the door.

Alexis and Nikolas both looked as if they had seen a ghost before everything went black for Alexis " **MOM"** her girl screamed as they rushed to her side.


	5. Chapter 5

"Uncle Stefan" Nikolas said in a audible whisper' this can't be yo..you died he' said with tears in his eyes. "Nikolas said this can't be real you died a long time ago he "murmured in shock.

"Mom "Alexis girls kept saying as everyone crowded around her as Nathan and Sam helped her up "Ms Davis are you ok' Nathan asked. Stefan replied that is rather impersonal to speak to your aunt dont you think so detective'.

"How is this possible who am i kidding i should have known" Cassadines don't die she said sitting on the chair. Nathan said what are you talking about Alexis is my cousin he said asking Stefan but was cut off.

Christos and Calida said well this has nothing to do with us so were going "Oh no but it does welcoming to the family my son and my daughter Stefan says". I knew when mother showed invested interest in you, you had to kin 'I KNEW IT ALEXIS SAID YOU LOOKED LIKE A YOUNGER VERSION OF MY SUPPOSED DEAD BROTHER'. We're the hell have you been Alexis shouted at Stefan as he smirked here and there you know.

Stefan kneeling in front of her as Alexis cupped his face running her hand of his scar your really here she said with tears in her eyes pulling him in for a hug crying. Aunt Alexis are you ok Kailey says looking at her not wanting to lose someone she cared about.

She said I'm fine I'm better then fine Alexis says Kailey sweetheart come here Alexis says while Kailey watched the stranger cautiously.

Kailey this is your father Stefan Cassadine huh the girl was shocked what do you mean Alexis? Stefan asked. Kailey is your daughter Stefan Alexis responded Stefan stared at the young woman then back at Alexis how is that even possibleI iiiiii... the man was at a lost for words.

That is when Alexis spoke up she is your daughter with Katherine Bell a Dr. Obrecht spared here life when Helena told her to get rid of her.

If Helena ever finds out she is alive she will kill her and Dr. Obrecht but no one knows who she is as far as anyone knows she is a friend of my daughter Molly.

Everyone in the room sat all in different range if shock and confusion, Nathan said what do you mean Ms. Davis isn't my cousin. Victor Cassadine is my father Nathan says .Stefan sighed and pinched his nose bridge Uncle Victor isn't your father my little brother Valentin is your father.

Why would my mother lie about Victor being my father I dont believe you Nathan says. Your mother wanted to protect you from my mother and my brother Starvos. Since your father lost your older brother because of Helena. He was obsessed with her and making my father see he could be a good at something.

Why do you want us here for some big family reunion Sam looking at Nikolas rolling her eyes well its not going to happen. I want no part of this she says Molly, Krissy meet me at the launch if you want a ride back into town as she leaves.

Samantha your alot more Cassadine then you realize Stefan says with a smirk Sam stopped i'm nothing like any of you. He winked at Kailey and he walked towards Sam the way you blackmailed Nikolas on his deathbed that is very Cassadine of you.

The way you check with his doctors to make sure he is ok you have every right to be upset Samantha but sometimes we get caught up in what we think is best we dont think of the people we love.

And now Nikolas regrets it alot Stefan says, Sam scoffs he regrets it because he got caught. " I beg to differ because Nikolas has been were you are haven't we Stefan says as he stared at Nikolas looking at the man he raised.

"Yes" with Emily says Nikolas ,I couldn't tell you want your feelings were and the same as you couldn't with Samantha said Stefan.

What are you talking about Sam asked looking between the two of them, he wanted to be with Emily and I did everything in my power to end them.

Even going as far as to get rid of her, I didn't see her worthy of the Cassadine heir. So I arranged to have him marry a nice young woman whose family we did business with.

" So Samantha "Stefan says resting his hand on her shoulder he knows what it means to do wrong and not know how to make it up. I like your energy its unrelenting andk fierce and you hold no punches.

But we are family and with mother gone we can all grow to have some semblance of a relationship the man said as he stared at Kailey. You look just like your mother the beautiful blue eyes with that dark Cassadine look he smiled. And I have alot to make up for with you as well Natasha he said looking at Alexis.

'I would have love to get the chance to get to know you young lady' Stefan said looking at Kailey,with a hopeful in his eyes. Kailey was shocked she just shock her head yes as she stared at her father.

"Well that settles it" let's eat shall we Stefan said with a smile, Alexis looked at her daughters giving them a pleading look. "Fine for my mother" Sam said. He knew Sam would be the most resistant of all of his sisters kids.


End file.
